1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation member in an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, to an operation member in an imaging device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras are becoming more and more sophisticated. In addition to capturing still images, increasingly digital cameras have a function for capturing moving images. In the past, when a zoom operation was performed when capturing a moving image in a digital camera, the operation was performed by starting moving image capturing and then operating a zoom operation member.
As discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203632, a conventional zoom operation member is configured so that a rotatable operation member is held in a neutral position by a spring, whereby the operation member can be operated as far as the position of the rotating edge against the spring by a user operating the operation member.
However, because the operation member discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203632 is positioned by the user abutting a part of the operation member against a holding member when rotating the operation member during a zoom operation, a collision sound is produced during operation.
Further, this operation member is configured to return to the neutral position by a return spring if the user releases the operation member. While the operation member is being returned to the neutral position by the return spring, a vibration sound is also produced due to the spring scraping against a rotating movement member and self-oscillating.
When capturing a moving image, there is a problem that such sounds produced from the operation member are recorded.